


Something Unexpected

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, PROTECT THEM, Periods, poor babies, they are adorable dumb idiots, they know nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: Rey wakes up to something unexpected.





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoisellebianx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellebianx/gifts).



> If you hate blood or periods don't read.  
> Thanks to mademoisellebianx for beta reading this.

Rey was awoken by a violent pain in her gut. She clutched it, confused. It wasn't like a stomach pain, it was slightly lower. She sat up slowly as it passed. Could it be gone? 

But then, just as she was about to lie back down, the pain increased, making her gasp. She swore she saw spots. 

Something was very wrong. 

She fumbled her way to her tiny ‘fresher, lifting up the toilet lid, ready to puke her guts out. But it never came. She didn't need to throw up, she wasn't sick like that. 

Could I need to use the toilet instead? She shakily sat down, massaging her temples. She sat there for a good ten minutes, bursts of pain making her body quiver. 

She stood up, closing the lid and was about to pull up her underwear, when something on it caught her eye. On her soft, white underwear, there was a huge red spot. 

_Blood ___

____

She ran her hand along her curly hair, more blood sticking to her fingers. 

She gasped, following back against the shower. She was dying. Her organs were bursting and breaking. 

She pulled her sticky underwear back on and fled the ‘fresher. She was dying, and if she was to die today, she wanted it to be with Finn holding her. 

Thus she made her way out of her room and to his. Everyone else was asleep, so no one noticed she was only in a t-shirt and underwear.  
She knocked on his door. He didn't answer at first, making her knock a bit harder. 

The door opened, Finn's beautiful but tired face greeting her. When he saw it was her, he woke up a bit more and opened the door wider. Rey sat on his bed, nearly in the pitch darkness, and began to cry.  
Finn sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. They sat their for a few moments before Rey spoke, “Im so sorry, Finn.”

The man in question rubbed his eye. “It's fine, we all have nightmares. You're welcome to come in whenever you want.” 

She shook her head. “No, I'm sorry to cause you all this pain.” 

He furrowed his brow. “I'm not in pain, Rey. Are you alright?”

“I'm dying!” she sobbed louder, clutching Finn's shirt tightly and burying her face in his chest. 

Finn placed a hand on the small of her back. “Rey...what kind of dream did you have? Did Kylo show up?” 

“Finn, it's not-” she huffed. She yanked her underwear off, much to his surprise. She showed him her undergarments, and even in the darkness he could see a dark stain. He turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look. When the light flicked on, his paled at the blood. 

“My organs are melting or something. My insides are turning into blood.” 

He grabbed her hand, not caring that she was half naked or that he wasn't wearing any pants. He dragged her down to the medical bay and quickly pushed the emergency button for Doctor Kalonia

The woman in question couldn't show up fast enough, but when she finally appeared, she was surprised to see them.

“Finn, Rey, what's wrong?”

Rey let out a sob.

“She's bleeding out. Something or someone must have hurt her. She's also in extreme pain.” Finn answered for her.

“Bleeding out? Where?” she asked, grabbing her gloves. 

Rey pointed to her crotch, feeling awkward.

Doctor Kalonia knelt down and checked between Rey's legs, she ran it over her entrance and pulled her hand back. 

“Rey, you're fine.”

“But I'm bleeding out!”

“No sweetie, you're on your cycle.”

“My what?”

“Your menstruation cycle. It's something that happens to all women when they hit puberty. You should have gotten it years ago, but you were so malnourished on Jakku…” Doctor Kalonia shook her head. 

“I'm guessing you know how babies are made, yes?”

Rey nodded, as did Finn speaking. “I only know the basics. Not anything else. We weren't taught much because it wasn't seen as important.”

“Well, every month you lose some of your eggs, which turn into blood. It's totally normal. The pains you're feeling are just cramps. Here,” she handed Rey two pills. “it should help with the pain.”

“So Rey will be okay?” Finn asked.

“She's perfectly fine. Now Finn, I need to show Rey some things to stop the bleeding, and you more than likely don't want to listen.”

Finn blushed a bit and squeezed Rey's hand. He quickly left, heading back to bed. 

Twenty awkward minutes later, Rey enters his room. She adjusts her new underwear and gave finn a tired smile. 

“I'm sorry for waking you.” She whispered, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged. “It's fine, I wouldn't want you to suffer alone.” 

She snuggled into him. “I love you.” 

He froze only for a second. “I love you too, Rey.” They both crawled into his cramped bed, and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
